narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kakashi Hatake
Kakashi Hatake ist ein Jonin aus Konohagakure und der Sohn von Sakumo Hatake. Er wird auch der "Kopierninja" genannt, da er mit seinem Sharingan schon über 1.000 Jutsus kopiert hat. Außerdem ist er der Erfinder des Chidori. Allerdings stammt Kakashi nicht vom Uchiha-Clan, sondern hat das Sharingan von seinem früheren Teamkollegen Obito Uchiha bekommen. Kakashi ist ein großer Fan der von Jiraiya verfassten Flirtparadies-Buchreihe und hat jeden Band mindestens einmal voller Leidenschaft gelesen. Charakter Kakashi ist eigentlich ein recht fröhlicher Mann, bleibt jedoch in Kämpfen kühl, um sich nicht ablenken zu lassen. Er ist alles andere als hitzköpfig und lässt sich zu keinem Zeitpunkt provozieren. Kakashi pflegt eine Rivalität mit Maito Gai, wobei er diese jedoch nicht so wirklich ernst nimmt, da er Gai mehr als eine Art Freund ansieht. Kakashi hat die notorische Angewohnheit, zu spät zu kommen. Das liegt an seinen morgendlichen Besuchen am Grab seines verstorbenen besten Freundes Obito Uchiha, an dem er stets in ernster Stille seinen Respekt an das Andenken seinen Freundes entbietet. Obito ist zu Lebzeiten selbst immer zu spät erschienen und hat jedes Mal einen sehr unglaubwürdigen Grund für seine Unpünktlichkeit erfunden. Auch diese Eigenschaft hat Kakashi von ihm übernommen. Er ist ein Nin-Jutsu-Spezialist und wahrscheinlich der stärkste Jonin aus Konohagakure. Erscheinung Kakashi hat grau-weiße Haare und ein dunkles Auge. Er trägt seine Haare wie eine Sturmfrisur, leicht nach links gerichtet. Kakashi trägt von klein auf eine Gesichtsmaske. Sein Sharingan wird von seinem Stirnband verdeckt. Er trägt immer seine Jo-Nin-Weste und darunter einen dunkelblauen Pullover mit je einem roten Strudel auf dem Oberarm. Seine Ärmel sind ein wenig hochgekrämpelt, damit sie im Kampf nirgends hängen bleiben. Seine Hose ist dem Oberteil fablich angepasst. An den Händen trägt er zum Schutz stets zwei Handschuhe mit Metallplatten auf den Handrücken. Seine Schienbeine kleiden Bandagen. Kindheit 150px|thumb|left|Kakashis Vater, auch bekannt als der "Weiße Reißzahn von Konoha" Als Kakashi noch sehr jung war, beging sein Vater Selbstmord, da er sich während einer wichtigen Mission dazu entschied, seine Teammitglieder zu retten anstatt die Mission zu beenden. Da jedoch das Dorf der Meinung war, das erfolgreiche Abschliessen einer Mission sei wichtiger als die Sicherheit der involvierten Shinobi, zog Sakumo sein Ansehen unter den Shinobi des Dorfes in Mitleidenschaft. Er entschied sich schließlich für den Freitod anstelle eines Lebens in Schande. Durch dieses Ereignis traumatisiert, folgte Kakashi in seiner Jugend stets dem Kodex, dass das Abschliessen einer Mission oberste Priorität habe. Ausbildung zum Shinobi [[Datei:Teamyondaime.png|thumb|left|'Oben: '''Yondaime '''Links: '''Rin '''Mitte: '''Obito '''Rechts: '''Kakashi]] Kakashi wurde von Minato Namikaze, dem späteren Yondaime Hokage, zusammen mit Obito Uchiha und Rin ausgebildet. Mit dreizehn Jahren wurde er bereits in den Rang eines Jonin befördert. Tod seines besten Freundes Am Tag seiner Beförderung bekam Kakashis Team den Auftrag, eine Brücke, die als Verbindung zwischen den zur damaligen Zeit verfeindeten Nationen Konohagakure und Iwagakure diente und die eine wichtige Versorgungslinie des Feindes nach Konoha darstellte, zu zerstören. thumb|left|Kakashi mit Chidori in seiner rechten Hand Während dieser Mission setzte Kakashi zum ersten Mal das Chidori ein. Im Laufe dieser Mission teilte sich das Team auf. Minato Namikaze, ihr Sensei und der spätere Yondaime Hokage, ging alleine einem separaten Ziel nach, während Kakashi den Rest des Teams weiter Richtung Brücke führte. Auf dem Weg dorthin wurden sie von Iwa-Nins angegriffen, die Rin zwecks eines Verhörs gefangen nahmen. Während Kakashi am eigentlichen Ziel der Mission festhalten wollte, setzte sich Obito vehement für Rins Rettung ein, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Obito machte sich daraufhin auf eigene Faust auf die Suche nach dem Mädchen, nachdem er Kakashi sagte, dass dessen Vater Sakumo Hatake in seinen Augen ein wahrer Held gewesen sei, da er seine Kameraden gerettet habe, anstatt stur die Mission fortzuführen. Bei einem Kampf zwischen Obito Uchiha und den Iwa-Nins, die Rin gefangen hielten, warf sich Kakashi im letzten Moment zwischen die Fronten, was ihn sein linkes Auge kostete.So kam Kakashi zu der Narbe über seinem linken Auge. Im weiteren Verlauf setzt Obito zum ersten Mal die Macht seines Sharingans frei. Gemeinsam gelingt es Obito und Kakashi, Rin zu befreien. Als die Drei, die sich bereits in Sicherheit wähnten, überraschend von Kakkous Doton: Iwa Yado Kuzushi angegriffen wurden, rettete Obito Kakashi das Leben, indem er seinen Freund aus der Schusslinie brachte und an dessen Stelle unter einem Felsen verschüttet wurde. Obitos rechte Körperhälfte wurde komplett von Steinen bedeckt, und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er durch deren Gewicht zerquetscht werden würde. Seinen baldigen Tod vor Augen, gab Obito Rin den Auftrag, Kakashis im Kampf verletztes Auge durch sein eigenes zu ersetzen - als nachträgliches Geschenk für Kakashis Beförderung zum Jonin. Auf diese Weise würde er ein Teil seines besten Freundes werden und ihm ein Leben lang helfen können, so Obito. Mit der Macht des Sharingans konnte Kakashi sein Chidori vollenden, da man sich für das Chidori unglaublich schnell vorhersehend bewegen können muss. Jedoch sah er sich von der Anzahl der anrückenden Feinde überwältigt und konnte nur durch den Einsatz eines besonderen Kunais, das der spätere Yondaime Hokage Kakashi zu Beginn der Mission geschenkt hatte, und der durch dessen Hiraishin no Jutsu noch rechtzeitig eintraf, gerettet werden. Kakashis Sharingan thumb|left|Das Linke Auge von Kakashi thumb|right|Das Mangekyou Sharingan von Kakashi Da Kakashi in seiner Jugend ein Auge bei einer Mission verloren hatte, hat ihm sein sterbender Freund Obito Uchiha sein eigenes Auge geschenkt. So ist Kakashi in der Lage, das Sharingan zu benutzen, auch wenn es ihn eine große Menge Chakra kostet. In Naruto Shippuuden ist es Kakashi sogar gelungen, eine Form des Mangekyou Sharingan zu entwickeln, ohne seinen besten Freund zu töten. Mit diesem Sharingan ist er in der Lage, ein Jutsu einzusetzen, mit dem er ein Tor zu einer anderen Dimension öffnen und seinen Gegner dorthin schicken kann. Das allerdings verbraucht so viel Chakra, dass Kakashi bei zweimaligem Benutzen dieser Technik seine kompletten Chakrareserven verbraucht. Team 7 [[Bild:Team7.jpg|thumb|left|'Oben: Kakashi '''Links: '''Sasuke '''Mitte: '''Sakura '''Rechts: '''Naruto]] ''"Was soll ich sagen. Mein erster Eindruck von euch... ihr seid alberne Kleinkinder!! '' — Kakashi zu Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura, nachdem Naruto ihm einen Streich spielte. Kakashi hat in seiner Shinobi-Laufbahn schon einige Teams trainiert und empfand keines dieser Teams als fähig genug, Genin zu sein. So hat noch nie ein Team Kakashis Prüfungsritual erfolgreich bestanden. Dies änderte sich mit Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno und Sasuke Uchiha. Ihnen gelang es, Kakashis Prüfung zu bestehen und sie bildeten so Team 7. Ausbildung von Sasuke thumb|left|Kakashi mit Chidori in seiner Rechten Hand Besonders am Herzen liegt Kakashi Sasuke, da dieser ihn an sein altes Ich aus seiner Kindheit vor dem Zwischenfall mit Obito erinnert. Kakashi legt seinem Schüler nicht nur ans Herz, nach Macht zu streben, sondern auch an seine Freunde zu denken und sie zu beschützen. Er bringt ihm kurz vor der Finalrunde der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung das Chidori bei, das man nur mit dem Sharingan effizient einsetzen kann. Kakashi wurde auch später von Jiraiya beauftragt, sich mehr um Sasuke und der Entwicklung seines Sharingan zu kümmern, während jener Narutos Ausbildung in die Hand nehmen wolle. Kakashi versuchte, Sasuke nahezulegen, dass dessen Rachegelüste seinem Leben im Wege stehen, doch er blieb erfolglos. Kakashi in Naruto Shippuuden Kakashis Geschwindigkeit im Formen von Fingerzeichen nimmt in Shippuuden drastisch zu, was zweifelsohne auf eine enorme Verbesserung seiner Nin-Jutsu-Fähigkeiten schließen lässt. Des Weiteren hat es Kakashi auf eine noch nicht erwähnte Art und Weise geschafft, eine eigene Form des Mangekyou Sharingan zu kreieren, zu dessen Auslöser der Anwender nicht gezwungen ist, seinen besten Freund zu ermorden. Ausbildung von Naruto In Naruto Shippuuden ist Kakashis Fokus nach dem Treffen von Naruto und Sasuke auf Narutos Training ausgelegt. Er bringt ihm den Umgang mit den verschiedenen Chakraelementen und die bessere Ausnutzung der Effizienz seiner Schattenklone bei. Der Umgang mit den Elementen soll Naruto helfen, das Rasengan zu vollenden, was weder Jiraiya, noch der Erfinder des Rasengan, der Yondaime Hokage, geschafft haben. Da es allerdings zu lange dauern würde, schlägt er Naruto vor, Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu einzusetzen, da jeder der Schattenklone für sich trainieren könne, und alle somit gleichzeitig Erfahrung sammeln, die bei Auflösung des Jutsus an Naruto übertragen wird. Später hilft Kakashi Team 10, den Tod von Asuma zu rächen und kämpft mit Choji und Ino gegen Kakuzu. Er schafft es im Kampf gegen Kakuzu, diesem zwei von fünf Herzen zu nehmen und ihn so zu schwächen. Er begegnet auf einer Suche nach Sasuke zusammen mit dem Acht-Mann-Team auch Tobi. Angriff von Pain Kurze Zeit später kommt es zu einem Angriff auf Konohagakure und zu einem Kampf zwischen Kakashi und Pain. Kakashi bekommt im Laufe dieses Kampfes noch Unterstützung und kann die Fähigkeiten der zwei Körper, gegen die er gekampft hat, erfolgreich analysieren. Er schafft es sogar einen von diesen zu vernichten, jedoch ist Pain ihm am Ende trotzdem überlegen. Als nur noch der "Dämon"-Körper von Pain übrig ist und dieser Choji angreift, setzt Kakashi seine letzte Kraft ein, um den Angriff mit seinem Kamui zu verhindern, wobei er nach eigenen Angaben sterben werde, da er sein letztes Chakra verbrauchen müsse, um Choji zu retten. Nach diesem finalen Jutsu verlassen Kakashi die Kräfte und er verliert das Bewusstsein, woraufhin er seine letzten Gedanken Obito, Rin und seinem Sensei Minato widmet. Schließlich trifft er nach seinem Tod in einer Zwischenwelt auf seinen Vater Sakumo Hatake. thumb|left|Kakashi wieder am Leben thumb|right|Vater und Sohn Nachdem Naruto wieder in Konoha ist, um gegen Pain anzutreten, bemerkt jener, dass er in der Lage ist, das Chakra aller Leute im Dorf zu spüren, außer Kakashis. Sein Vater und er sitzen an einem Lagerfeuer und Kakashi erzählt ihm seine Lebensgeschichte. Er verzeiht seinem Vater und sagt ihm, dass er stolz auf ihn sei. Kurz danach kommt ein heller Lichtstrahl auf Kakashi zugeflogen und erweckt ihn wieder zum Leben. Das war das Jutsu von Nagato, weil er durch Naruto sein Leben opferte, um alle die beim Angriff auf Konoha gestorbenen Personen wiederbelebte. Ernennung zum Hokage Aufgrund der Ereignisse, die sich während des Treffens der Kage zugetragen haben, sowie des anschließenden Verschwindens des aktuellen Hokage, Danzou, wird Kakashi, um einen reibungslosen Ablauf der kommenden Ereignisse zu gewähren, zum Hokage erhoben. Er selbst möchte zwar zuvor die Obersten von Konoha um eine offizielle Bestätigung bitten, aufgrund der dringenden Situation schlagen sowohl Temari, als auch Yamato vor, im Moment zu verfahren, als sei Kakashi bereits Hokage. Das Wiedersehen von Team 7 thumb|left|Kakashi greift ein thumb|right|Kakashi beschützt Naruto und Sakura Nachdem Sakura vergeblich versucht hat, Naruto davon abzuhalten, weiter nach Sasuke zu suchen, begibt sie sich mit Kiba, Lee und Sai selbst auf die Suche, um Sasuke endgültig aus dem Weg zu räumen. Kakashi erfährt durch Sai von diesem Vorhaben und folgt der Gruppe. Er findet die bewusstlosen Gruppenmitglieder von Sakura, die von ihr mit einer Schlafbombe ausgeschaltet wurden. Daraufhin nimmt Kakashi die Spur von Sakura und Sasuke auf und trifft gerade noch rechtzeitig am Platz des Geschehen ein, um zu verhindern, dass Sasuke Sakura mit seinem Chidori tötet. Während Kakashi eine Unterhaltung mit seinem ehemaligen Schüler führt, meint er zu Sakura, dass er als Sensei von Team 7 nun die Last auf sich nehme. Danach macht er sich zum Kampf gegen Sasuke bereit. Er kann die Pfeile von Sasukes Susano'o schnell mit seinem Kamui in eine andere Dimension teleportieren, da er zum Ausweichen keine Zeit gehabt hätte. Als dann Sasuke sein Mangekyou Sharingan deaktivieren muss, weil seine Sehkraft nachlässt, nutzt Sakura diese Situation aus, um einen weiteren Angriffsversuch auf Sasuke zu starten. Sie zögert aber wieder und wird fast von Sasuke erstochen, da Kakashi bereits vom Einsatz seines Mangekyou Sharingans geschwächt ist. Naruto rettet Sakura aber in letzter Sekunde. Kakashi will weiterhin die Aufgabe übernehmen, Sasuke zum Wohle aller auszuschalten, wird aber von Naruto daran gehindert. Als nach einem erneuten "Chidori vs Rasengan" Zetsu und Tobi auf Sasukes Seite auftauchen, will Kakashi wenigstens Tobi sofort mit einem weiteren Kamui angreifen. Tobi allerdings erklärt, dass solche Techniken bei ihm keine Auswirkungen haben, und so verschwindet er mit Sasuke. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|150px|Kakashis SharinganKakashi ist ein Nin-Jutsu-Spezialist, der dank seines Sharingans über ein riesiges Arsenal an Jutsus verfügt. Er beherrscht sowohl mehrere A-Rang-Jutsus als auch das S-Rang-Jutsu Raikiri und einige noch weitgehend unbekannte Jutsus von hoher Anforderung wie das Kamui oder das Mangekyou Sharingan. Im Kampf zeigt sich, dass er sowohl im Nah- als auch im Fernkampf überdurchschnittlich versiert ist und außerdem über extreme Schnelligkeit, Geschicklichkeit und Kampferfahrung, sowie strategisches Vorgehen verfügt. Dank seines Jutsus des vertrauten Geistes ist Kakashi außerdem ein Spezialist für Verfolgungsmissionen, da er über acht Nin-Ken verfügt, die er jederzeit beschwören kann. Kakashi besitzt die Elemente Raiton, Doton und Suiton, im Anime zusätzlich Katon und im 1. Naruto Film Hyouton. Beim Gebrauch des Chakra-Papiers zeigt Kakashi eine Raiton-Affinität, was darauf hindeutet, dass Raiton sein am stärksten ausgeprägtes und damit primäres Element ist. Manga Band 35, Kapitel 315, Seite 15 Kakashis Sharingan thumb|left|150px|Kakashis Mangekyou Sharingan Kakashi ist der erste bekannte Charakter, der das Sharingan, das Kekkei Genkai des Uchiha Clans besitzt, obwohl in ihm kein Uchiha-Blut fließt. Der Ursprung seines Sharingans ist allerdings medizinischer Natur: Als Kakashis Teamkamerad Obito auf einer Mission tödlich verwundet worden ist, hat er sein Sharingan Kakashi zum Geschenk machen wollen, da dieser sein linkes Auge im Kampf gegen einen Iwa-Nin verloren hat, als er Obito zu Hilfe gekommen ist. Jedoch diese Tatsache einige negative Auswirkungen auf Kakashis Ausdauer, wenn er das Sharingan benutzt. So bemerkt beispielsweise Itachi während seines Kampfes mit ihm sofort, dass der Einsatz des Sharingans Kakashi mehr Energie kostet als gewöhnlich, da er kein Uchiha ist. Auf bisher noch ungeklärte Weise hat es Kakashi außerdem geschafft, sich das Mangekyou Sharingan anzueignen. Dazu muss er einige Momente lang sein Chakra konzentrieren und Fingerzeichen vor seinem linken Auge vollführen. Allerdings zeigt sich während seines Kampfes gegen Deidara, dass ihn der Einsatz des Mangekyou Sharingans, sowie seines Kamui-Jutsus enorm viele Energiereserven kosten. Kakashis Jutsus Verschiedenes Ninja-Rang Obwohl Kakashi nur den Rang eines Jonin innehat, gehört er mit zu den stärksten Shinobi aus Konoha. Das lässt sich anhand der folgenden Beispiele nachvollziehen: *Kakashi, sein Sharingan und seine Kampfkunst sind über die Grenzen Konohas hinaus bekannt. :So erkennt beispielsweise Zabuza ihn sofort und spricht ihn auf sein Sharingan an. Manga Band 02, Kapitel 012, Seite 03 :Auch Kisame hat Kakashis Namen schon vor seiner ersten Begegnung mit ihm gehört Manga Band 16, Kapitel 142, Seite 04 und wird sogar von Itachi gewarnt, nicht mit ihm zu kämpfen. Manga Band 16, Kapitel 142, Seite 15 : Als es zur Wahl zum 6. Hokage kommt, wird Kakashi von Shikaku Naara als neuen Hokage vorgeschlagen und schließlich zum Hokage erhoben. : Als Sasuke im Kampf gegen den Raikage das Chidori benutzt, erkennt dieser es als Kakashis Jutsu. *Kakashis Mitgliedschaft in der ANBU-Einheit. Manga Band 03, Kapitel 027, Seite 11 *Kakashis Missionserfahrung, sowie seine Nin-, Gen- und Tai-Jutsu-Fähigkeiten. *Kakashi hat unter anderem im 3. bekannten Shinobi-Weltkrieg mitgekämpft und stand bereits Gegnern wie Zabuza Momochi, Itachi Uchiha, Deidara, Kakuzu und Pain gegenüber. Trivia *Kakashi hat einen Eintrag im Bingo-Buch. *Der Einsatz von Raikiri verbraucht ein Viertel von Kakashis Chakra.Manga Band 15, Kapitel 128, Seite 11 *Kakashi hat das Rasengan von seinem Meister Minato Namikaze kopiert, hat es jedoch nicht perfektionieren können.Manga Band 36, Kapitel 321, Seite 10 *Kakashi ist während seiner Ausbildung zum Shinobi immer der beste Schüler gewesen, wie Sasuke, hat jedoch stets überstürzt gehandelt, wie Naruto. *Yamato sagt, dass Kakashi immer kurz vor einer ANBU-Mission den Plan geändert habe, aber die Mission trotzdem ein Erfolg geworden sei. *Tsunade ist der Meinung, dass Kakashi gute Chancen habe, Hokage zu werden. ** Tatsächlich wird er bei der Wahl zum 6. Hokage sogar als möglicher Kanditat nominiert. ** Er wird jedoch erst nach Danzous Flucht vom Treffen der Kage zum neuen Hokage ernannt. *Es heißt, Kakashi habe über tausend Jutsus kopiert. Daher stammt sein Spitzname "Der Kopierninja". *Laut Maito Gai ist Chidori Kakashis einzige eigene Kunst.Manga Band 13, Kapitel 113, Seite 15 **Er hat jedoch in Shippuuden Kamui entwickelt. *Bis auf Naruto, Sakura und Sasuke hat noch kein Genin Kakashis Glöckchen-Prüfung bestanden. *Während seiner Zeit bei den ANBU-Einheiten ist Kakashi Yamatos Teamführer gewesen. *Die Nin-Ken haben laut den Schriften des Sha ebenfalls sein Gesicht gesehen. Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team 7 *'Acht-Mann-Team Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:ANBU Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Kakashis Kämpfe Kategorie:Team 7 Kategorie:Team Asuma Kategorie:Team Kakashi Kategorie:Team Yondaime